Memories
by Jane Glass
Summary: Chrom nodded as his eyes went back to the necklace. It brought back other memories... (rated T because of mentions of death)


**Memories**

 **AN: I don't know why I wrote this, other than to have something about Chrom and his love for his sister, and how he'll miss her. So, here's a little one-shot about Chrom, Emmeryn, and a non-canon memory about her tenth birthday. Warning, this is sad and has lots of spoilers for some parts of the game (unless you're past chapter 9/10).**

* * *

The rooms of the Castle somehow felt lonelier than the battlefield before had. Perhaps it was just that Chrom would rather be out fighting than letting his mind wonder to places it really shouldn't. He'd like to keep his mind busy. It'd help him run from memories he'd rather not face yet.

It couldn't be helped, though. It was raining out, and the sun had set long ago, and to add to it, they just got to Arena Ferox a while ago after a battle. They'd have to rest up for an hour or so and get ready for the next battle before heading out again.

So Chrom was standing in a room he'd been given, not sure how he'd got there. He felt like he should sit, or walk...or something, but he just stood, staring towards the window where a flash of light would show behind the curtains every now and then.

His mind was elsewhere though, playing a memory over in his mind. A memory he'd rather be a bit blurrier, but at the same time, it wasn't clear enough.

He saw her fall...saw her die, but he never saw her body after that. His feet hadn't allowed him to go to her. And even when he spoke of going to get her body, he knew he'd not get so close that he'd see her.

He wanted to, but he hadn't. Now he wish he had, and wished he didn't even see her fall, both.

Tears he hadn't realized he'd had in his eyes blurred his vision, and he reached up to wipe them slowly, sluggishly. He just felt like...doing nothing...but doing something, all the same.

"Milord?"

Chrom turned his head a bit to see Frederick standing in the open doorway of his room. He tried his best to calm himself before he spoke, and when he did, he spoke quietly and softly, hoping to hide the fact that he was crying, even if it was for an acceptable reason, "Yes, Frederick?"  
Frederick stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke, "I've something I need to give you."

Chrom turned completely now as he allowed the curiosity to override other thoughts of his, "What is it?"

Frederick walked over until he was at arm's length, then he extended his hand, and in the palm of it was a gold colored necklace. A small gold colored chain served as the main part of the necklace, and the only decoration was a small gold colored, almost flat circle. Carved into the small circle was a name...Emmeryn.

Chrom slowly took the necklace from Frederick's hand, then he looked up to meet Frederick's eyes, "Where...?"

Frederick stared back at him, but Chrom could tell he wanted to look away, "After the assassination attempt, she gave it to me to give to you if she ever..."

Chrom nodded as his eyes went back to the necklace. It brought back other memories...

It'd been her tenth birthday, and he'd gotten the necklace with the help of a few older people at the Castle of Ylisse...it'd been so long ago now.  
Chrom finally looked back to Frederick, "Thank you..."

Frederick looked down, "It's my duty to follow her order."

Chrom reached up to put a hand on Frederick's shoulder, "I know you were closer than that...you were almost as much as her friend as you are mine."

Frederick stepped back a bit from Chrom's hand, making Chrom drop his hand back to his side, then Frederick said, "Yes...but in the end... My apologies, milord...but I'd rather not speak of this just now."

Chrom nodded, "Right...of course, I'll see you when we head out again."

With a nod Frederick turned and left the room.

Chrom slowly walked to his temporary bed and sat down as he looked at the necklace again. Emmeryn knew she would die some way...or she had suspected it...

He shook his head as he decided he would try his best to move on...to live without his dear sister. She'd want him to. He'd fight, and finish the war. Life goes on, whether he wants it to or not.

He put the necklace in his pocket, he'd give it to Lissa later, no matter how painful it'd be to talk with his sister about Emmeryn.  
Emmeryn died for everyone...now they had to live for her.


End file.
